


Le Murmure des Détraqueurs

by Manoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Demetors, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manoe/pseuds/Manoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Survivre à Azkaban n'est pas très compliqué. En fait, Azkaban prend grand soin de vous garder en vie.</p>
<p>Y rester sain d'esprit par contre, demande des circonstances impossibles et des amis épouvatables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Murmure des Détraqueurs

**Author's Note:**

> S'il vous semble connaître ce texte, c'est normal, je l'avais déjà posté il y a longtemps sur FF. J'envisage à long terme de le traduire en anglais (s'il y en a que ça tente, faites vous plaisir. je peux même aider) et de l'illustrer (idem).
> 
> J'ai écris ce texte d'une seule traite, en une nuit et j'en suis toujours aussi fière. Je l'ai corrigé et j'ai changé quelques tournures de phrases foireuses, mais sinon, c'est toujours le même texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi!

**Le Murmure des Détraqueurs**

Comme tous les autres au début, il n'entendait rien. Il se blottissait dans un angle de la pièce, loin d' _eux_ , enroulé dans sa couverture. Caché sous la paille pour garder un peu de chaleur, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine et les mains au dessus du cœur pour être certain qu'il battait toujours. Il gémissait comme les autres, grognait, marmonnait pour ne pas être si seul dans sa tête, pour avoir quelque chose de tangible à quoi se raccrocher.

La deuxième année, il se laissait aller sur le sol, inerte, les yeux grands ouverts. Après avoir passé le temps des suppliques, après avoir demandé des centaines de fois de mourir, après avoir essayé même et s'être arrêté aussi vite parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de bouger, il s'était allongé et il n'avait plus esquissé un geste. Comme pour les autres détenus, les sortilèges de la prison avaient pris la relèvent, et apportaient à son corps assez de vitamines et d'éléments pour qu'il ne meure pas. Son esprit avait tenu plus longtemps que son corps, et avait réclamé encore et encore que cela cesse pendant plusieurs mois.

La troisième année il s'était tu. Il s'était abandonné sur sa couche, sous la couverture et il ne disait plus rien, ne pensait même plus. Il attendait, à peine conscient, que la folie le prenne comme elle avait pris les autres et qu'un jour un garde miséricordieux l'achève. Il gardait seulement loin, très loin en lui, le sentiment qu'il était innocent et que tout ça n'était de du gâchis.

La quatrième année, il entendit. Le murmure des détraqueurs, il l'entendit.

Mettez ça sur l'ouïe sensible de son animagus si vous voulez, mais Sirius, même sous son visage d'homme se mit à les entendre. Ils exhalaient de lents gémissements sourds, inaudibles pour l'oreille humaine. Leur langage était une plainte, longue, composée de râles et de soupirs. Presque un chant. Un chant horrible et interminable qui ponçait votre âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus ni relief ni épaisseur. Un son désagréable et grave, comme quelqu'un qui essaierait de hurler sans cordes vocales. Il entendit pendant plusieurs mois sans bouger. Puis un jour, allez savoir, un sursaut d'énergie dans sa tête peut être, le poussa à écouter. Parmi les râles, il se mit à distinguer doucement qui disait quoi. Même s'il ne comprenait rien, il commença à donner des noms aux détraqueurs, selon la qualité de leur chant. Un fut Vacillant, un autre fut Rampant, un autre encore Vibrant. Et ainsi de suite.

La cinquième année, il commença à saisir l'ordre hiérarchique. Le Taiseux semblait être au sommet tandis qu'Irradiant n'avait à la fois aucun maître et aucune prise sur les autres. Vibrant et Rampant semblaient être assignés à son couloir et Vacillant devait être une sorte de messager qui tournait sans cesse dans toute la prison pour faire circuler les informations.

Au début de la sixième année il commença à distinguer des mots et des phrases, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il reconnaissait l'intonation de certaines parties du chant plutôt. Il reconnaissait le frémissement qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau. Celui qui précédait le passage d'un garde. Celui qui repoussait les prisonniers violents. Et surtout, les murmures gloutons de ceux qui lèches les derniers lambeaux d'âme des perdus. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait : les détraqueurs hantaient les couloirs, avalant les bribes d'âmes coincées dans les sentiments que vous laissiez échapper, jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus rien et qu'on vienne se débarrasser de votre corps.

La septième année, il se leva. Il se hissa sur ses coudes, obligea ses reins à le soulever. Mit tout sont poids sur ses genoux et agrippa la planche de bois qui lui servait de lit. Laborieusement, il se mit sur ses pieds et chancela. Il avança jusqu'aux barreaux de la porte en se tenant au mur, haletant, cherchant des relents d'énergie. Arrivé à la porte, ses genoux l'abandonnèrent et il ne tint debout qu'à la force de ses mains agrippées aux barres de fers. Irradiant était en face de lui, et pendant une seconde, il plongea le regard dans le vide de son visage et cru voir ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'écroula au sol, Irradiant le suivit, et son chant était différent. Il l'encourageait. Rampant et Vibrant étaient un peu plus loin et semblaient le guetter et Vacillant accourrait suivi de près par le Taiseux. Leurs chants résonnaient, broyant son âme, glaçant ses os. Ses muscles se contractaient, il tremblait. Les fantômes de James et de Lily geignaient au fond de sa cellule, celui de Remus lui lançait des injures haineuses de sous le lit et celui de Peter, le visage déformé par la rage tendait les bras à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre.

Les détraqueurs le félicitaient.

La huitième et la neuvième année, il côtoya de plus près les détraqueurs. Désormais, il dormait à même le sol contre la porte. Le chant était toujours une torture mais son esprit était plus clair. Rampant continuait à arpenter son couloir mais Vibrant restait près de lui. Irradiant se glissa un jour dans sa cellule et y resta quatre mois, emprisonnant son âme dans un souffle glacé. Elle lui sembla plus lourde, logée quelque part derrière son nombril, et il sut qu'il était en train de lui sauver la vie, parce que désormais son âme ne pouvait plus lui être prise. Il était devenu une curiosité pour eux et ils s'efforçaient tous de ne pas se laisser enivrer par sa présence saine dans le bâtiment, pour voir jusqu'où il irait.

La dixième année, il gronda. Il comprenait désormais leur langue, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, et il voulait discuter avec eux. Les trois premiers mois, il tenta de réutiliser sa voix, l'entrainant par des geignements, des grondements. Il produisit des sons et les détraqueurs évitèrent sa cellule pendant tout ce temps. Au milieu du quatrième mois, il croassa un salut au Taiseux qui passait par là. Les cinq détraqueurs se précipitèrent à la porte de sa cellule, et leur chant fut si puissant qu'il projeta Sirius au milieu de la pièce, l'écrasant d'un désespoir infini qui le laissa hagard pendant plusieurs jours.

Il s'entêta. Irradiant reprit sa place dans la cellule, et lui parla. Son corps n'avait plus besoin de chaleur depuis longtemps. La magie de la prison obligeait son cœur à battre, son sang à circuler. Ses muscles s'étaient durcis, sa peau avait épaissi. Il échangeait des conversations inintéressantes avec Irradiant et Vibrant. Son cerveau s'étant remis à fonctionner, il put faire le constat de sa situation : son âme aguerrie, son corps maintenu en vie par la magie, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était garder son esprit stable. La présence rapprochée et continue des détraqueurs l'avait entrainé et il savait comment garder cet équilibre fragile. Tout comme au bout d'un moment, certains malades oubliaient ce qu'était la vie sans la douleur, Sirius avait oublié ce qu'était la vie sans désespoir. Il savait que quand cela devenait trop fort, il lui fallait se trainer jusqu'à la lucarne, obliger le fantôme de Peter à s'en écarter et planter les ongles dans la lumière, crocheter les doigts sur le vent. Quand les rayons du soleil lui brûlaient les yeux, il se rendait compte combien son expérience était exceptionnelle, et une folie douce le prenait. Sociologue d'un genre nouveau, il découvrait ce nouveau peuple et donnerait un jour conférence auprès des scientifiques les plus importants. Peut être même qu'il écrirait un livre.

Quand il allait trop loin dans sa folie, Vibrant enroulait un bras autour de lui et le tirait loin de la lucarne, où Peter reprenait sa place, plus enragé que jamais. Sirius ensuite sanglotait pendant quelques heures, roulé en boule contre le mur. Une fois calmé, Irradiant revenait.

La onzième année, Sirius discutait à bâtons rompus avec ses geôliers. Le Taiseux passait parfois, intrigué. Sirius faisait mine de ne pas voir les hordes de détraqueurs agités, que le fumet de son âme stable attirait jusque dans son couloir. Rampant et Vibrant, devenus plus fort à force de lécher des bribes de ses souvenirs les repoussaient, préservant leur prisonnier, leur garde-manger et peut être un peu leur ami. Irradiant le poussait à aller plus loin. Sa voix retrouvée, Irradiant le fit marcher. D'abord sur de courtes distance, porte-lit lit-porte, puis de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. A la fin de la onzième année, Sirius pouvait rester plusieurs jours debout, puisqu'il n'avait plus besoin de dormir non plus, et Irradiant le voulu capable de se changer en chien.

Il réussit en un mois. Irradiant lui fit des comptes-rendus sur le monde extérieur. Pas vraiment détaillés, puisque son langage ne comprenait pas de mots, mais Sirius suggérait un lieu ou une personne, et les modulations de son chant l'informaient de la… température de la situation.

Un matin, Vacillant se précipita dans le couloir et hurla que le Ministre de la magie arrivait. Sirius, se redressa, pompa les restes d'arrogance et de classe aristocratique qui hantaient ses mouvements, et accueillit le passage du notable encadré de Rampant et Vibrant. L'amusement qui le parcouru quand il demanda son journal au Ministre ébranla la totalité des détraqueurs de la prison et même Irradiant balada son visage sur sa nuque.  
Est-ce la présence trop proche de ses gardiens ? Quand Sirius découvrit la photo en première page, le fantôme de Peter éclata en un rire hystérique, Remus se tordit de douleur au sol et James et Lily hurlèrent pendant des heures. Lorsque Sirius laissa sa rage se déverser, il se jeta contre les murs, cria sa haine à s'en briser les cordes vocales à tel point que les gardes humains, qui ne s'étaient pas aventurés par là depuis des années, se précipitèrent à sa porte. Sirius les toisa d'un regard halluciné, marmonnant qu' _il_ était à Poudlard.

A _Poudlard_.

Après leur départ, Vibrant vomit. Dans la cellule de Sirius, la détermination qui jaillit de sa gorge s'infiltra dans les veines du prisonnier. L'écho de son esprit rendit alors folles toutes les créatures du bâtiment. Rampant, Vibrant, Vacillant, Irradiant et le Taiseux les retirent à grand peine et Sirius sauta sur l'occasion. Sur les ordres des cinq détraqueurs il se transforma, força sa maigre carcasse à passer à travers les barreaux. Guidé par Irradiant, il se précipita dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la porte de sortie. En guise d'adieux et de remerciement, il projeta sa joie et son espoir loin derrière lui, embrassant ceux qui lui avaient servis d'amis pendant douze ans.

Il pompa toute l'énergie que pouvait encore lui offrir la magie d'Azkaban et plongea dans l'eau.

**oOo**

Se retrouver de l'autre côté de la rive, loin de l'influence des détraqueurs fut atroce. La magie de la prison loin de lui, son corps glacé et sous alimenté s'effondra sur la grève. Il du attendre plusieurs heures que son sang se réchauffe et se nourrit des fourmis qui tentaient de faire de lui leur repas en dardant une langue épuisée. La gangue glacée qui entourait son âme fondit et les sentiments qui refluèrent dans son cœur incendièrent sa tête et le firent sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il revint à lui bien plus tard, réveillé par les alarmes de la prison. Les gardes venaient de découvrir sa disparition. Mu par une énergie venue d'il ne savait où, il se redressa et se traîna à travers la lande, cherchant frénétiquement un terrier de lapin où se cacher. En vain. Dépité, et arrivé aux abords d'une petite ville, il se dissimula dans une poubelle renversée, derrière un sac de détritus. Il y dormit pendant un temps indéterminé. A son réveil, il déchira le plastique du sac et se força à avaler les pelures de légumes et les restes de repas qui y traînaient.

Ayant retrouvé un peu de force, il s'en fut. Son idée première était de voler de la nourriture saine à un marchand, mais il s'aperçût bien vite qu'il était trop faible pour ça.

Il resta assez lucide pour ne pas entrer directement dans la ville et s'éloigna dans la campagne. Il marcha le plus loin qu'il put, et s'effondra dans un fossé. Par chance, il s'était évanoui non loin d'une bergerie, et le chien qui y était employé le trouva. Pris de pitié, il recouvrit une grande partie de son corps de terre et de feuilles pour le maintenir au chaud, et creusa une sorte de bassin près de sa tête pour y retenir l'eau boueuse qui s'écoulait dans la tranchée. Il passa la nuit près de lui et chassa un lapereau qu'il lui offrit. Lorsque Sirius fut capable de dépecer l'animal seul, le chien disparut et ne revint pas.

Sirius repartit. Il finit par trouver un cours d'eau et y dévora des grenouilles inattentives. En remonta le courant, il trouva sur la berge un arbre couché, dont les racines arrachées de la terre formait un abri potable.

Il resta deux semaines à cet endroit, sans jamais reprendre forme humaine. D'une part parce que c'était trop dangereux et qu'un des promeneurs qui passaient par là aurait pu l'apercevoir, mais surtout parce que la douleur dans son cœur était déjà suffisamment grande sous sa forme animale. Lentement, il reprit du poil de la bête, se refit une petite santé, mangeant des animaux imprudents lorsqu'il le pouvait, des insectes souvent, et s'obligeant à marcher puis à courir pour retrouver une forme physique –quoique peu impressionnante. Un jour un randonneur le découvrit et lui offrit un morceau de son déjeuné. Ils s'accompagnèrent mutuellement toute la journée et se séparèrent à l'entrée d'une ville. Sirius hésita pendant plusieurs jours à y entrer. Puis, poussé par la faim parce que les animaux se faisaient rares par là, il se décida.

Il se résigna à fouiller les poubelles pour se nourrir et trouva la perle rare dans les bennes à ordures d'un restaurant pakistanais. Il y revint pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'arrive celui du marché. Il fut tenu en respect par les marchands pendant toute la matinée mais certains lui offrirent les invendus lorsqu'ils plièrent bagages. La nourriture étant plus facile à trouver en ville, il y resta encore pendant quelques jours. L'esprit dégagé de cette contrainte, et le cœur commençant à s'apaiser, il s'intéressa à des préoccupations plus humaines, comme savoir où il était et ce qu'il comptait faire. Il récupéra le journal chaque jour et vola une carte routière pour se remettre au courant. Bien sûr, tout était moldu et il s'obligea à ne rien avoir en rapport avec la magie tant qu'il ne sera pas capable de courir pendant plusieurs heures ou de se battre contre un homme, même seulement armé de ses crocs.

**oOo**

Il devait se rendre à Poudlard. Les journaux lui avaient indiqué que la rentrée n'avait pas encore eut lieu. Il espérait arriver avant, afin de prendre Peter de vitesse, s'infiltrer dans l'école par les passages secrets et lui briser la nuque au détour d'un couloir. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

Ne connaissant pas l'itinéraire du Poudlard Express ni la localisation exacte de l'école, il se résigna à rallier Londres, s'infiltrer dans la gare et suivre les rails du train jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Ne pouvant emporter la carte, il mémorisa la plupart des villes par lesquelles il devait passer. Comme il souhaitait éviter de passer par les routes trop fréquentées, il se trompa dans des petits chemins mal informés et descendit trop au sud. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à Londres, il entra dans la ville par un lieu qu'il connaissait mal et tourna pendant plusieurs jours avant d'y trouver un sorcier mal intégré dans le paysage. Il le suivit jusqu'à un bar tout aussi sorcier et attendit le soir qu'il y ait plus de monde. Grâce à la cohue qui entrait et sortait sans cesse, il se glissa à l'intérieur et réussit à ramper sous une banquette pour y écouter les conversations.

Le monde sorcier semblait bruisser de rumeurs sur son évasion. Sans grande surprise, Sirius apprit qu'il était recherché par tous les aurors mais savoir que tout le monde pensait qu'il voulait la mort d'Harry lui fit un coup au cœur. Il se doutait bien sûr qu'il n'était pas recherché uniquement parce qu'il était évadé mais depuis le temps, il avait oublié que c'était lui qu'on accusait d'être un mangemort et d'avoir trahi James et Lily. Ces révélations le plongèrent dans la mélancolie et c'est tout juste s'il se rappela de sortir avant la fermeture. Le lendemain soir, il retourna dans le bar et se réinstalla à son poste d'observation. La présence d'un auror le glaça et il mit un bon quart d'heure à reconnaître un ancien camarade de promo avec qui il avait passé le concours d'entrée à la formation. L'homme était accoudé seul au comptoir et observait tristement le fond de son verre. Alors qu'il avait déjà bien entamé le deuxième, un de ses amis le rejoignit et engagea la discussion. Au bout d'environ une heure, le quidam posa la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé : où était Harry Potter ? L'auror grogna quelque chose comme « en lieu sûr ». Sous l'insistance de son ami, il finit par avouer de l'enfant était caché dans ce qui lui restait de famille et protégé par des barrières magiques. Qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Pour avoir été au premier rang, Sirius savait que toute la famille Potter avait été décimée. Les parents de James, ses grands parents, oncles, tantes, cousins… Tous. Ceux qui restaient étaient forcément du côté de Lily… Ses parents bien sûr ! Et pour avoir accompagné James et Lily chez eux, Sirius savait où les trouver. En espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas déménagé depuis. En une nuit, Sirius fut devant leur maison en banlieue, un peu émerveillé de voir qu'en douze ans, sa mémoire se souvenait de choses aussi infimes que l'adresse des parents de sa meilleure amie. A sa décharge, il se souvenait juste de l'apparence de la baraque et qu'elle était à côté de la mairie. Il attendit le lever du jour, frémissant d'envie d'apercevoir le jeune garçon, juste une fois avant de partir. Il déchanta bien vite. Le couple qui vivait là n'était certainement pas les parents de Lily et leur petite fille n'avait rien à voir avec Harry.

Il s'autorisa quelques heures d'un désespoir à la fois nouveau et familier. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait avoir d'aide de personne. Prendre forme humaine était hors de question, autant parce qu'il avait une apparence affreuse que parce qu'il était également recherché dans le monde moldu. Il ressentit douloureusement l'absence de sa baguette : impossible de transplaner ni de chercher Harry par la magie. La solution lui vint en voyant le facteur : une lettre. Bien sûr, il devait écrire une lettre.

Il passa la journée à errer dans les rues, cherchant un magasin où voler de quoi écrire. Il en trouva un mais fut chassé par les vigiles avant même d'avoir pu y poser une patte. Il essaya une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, excédé, appelle la fourrière. Il galopa un bon moment et la sema de justesse. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de courir, il était de retour dans la campagne proche et les maisons se faisaient rares. Son salut vient sous la forme d'une vieille dame qui s'occupait de son jardin et avait laissé la porte ouverte pour aérer sa maison. Sirius attendit le bon moment pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Il reprit forme humaine pour la première fois depuis son évasion et fouilla le salon à la recherche d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo. Il explorait le tiroir d'un petit secrétaire quand il entendit un hoquet de terreur ou de faire une crise cardiaque.

Sirius était aussi terrifié qu'elle. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et avec des mouvements très lents, s'approcha d'elle. Lorsqu'il essaya de parler, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur son canapé et retourna à sa fouille. Il repartit le plus vite possible après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il aurait voulu lui laisser un mot pour lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, mais il s'aperçût bien vite qu'il n'arrivait pas à écrire. Plutôt que de perdre du temps, il espéra qu'elle croirait à une hallucination en se réveillant.

**oOo**

Il lui fallut deux jours pour réussir à nouveau à écrire. Ses lettres étaient malhabiles et son poignet rouillé mais au moins était-il lisible. Plutôt que d'écrire à la famille qui vivait dans la maison des grands parents d'Harry, il s'adressa directement à la mairie, en priant pour qu'ils aient gardé une trace d'eux dans les archives. Il glissa lui-même l'enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres et guetta par la fenêtre le moment où quelqu'un la lirait et lui répondrait. A sa grande frustration, il vit la secrétaire du maire ouvrir la lettre, la lire et la jeter dédaigneusement sur une pile de courrier avant de se tourner vers ses dossiers. Se décidant à forcer sa chance, Sirius s'introduisit dans la mairie et y resta toute la nuit. Il déposa directement la lettre sur le bureau du maire, trouva un tampon « urgent » qu'il appliqua soigneusement dessus. Le lendemain, il aperçût le Maire hausser un sourcil surpris à la lecture, se frotter le menton l'air indécis, puis rédiger une courte lettre en réponse. Comme Sirius l'avait demandé dans la lettre, il la fit envoyer à l'adresse d'une vieille bâtisse dont la boîte aux lettres était facile à forcer.

Dès qu'il le pu, Sirius récupéra la lettre et la lu fébrilement. Le mairie lui offrait toutes ses condoléances, lui annonçait que les parents de Lily étaient des amis et qu'ils étaient malheureusement décédés depuis des années. Néanmoins, il lui confiait l'adresse de leur dernière fille en vie en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches.

Cette nouvelle le paniqua complètement. Pour l'avoir croisé au mariage de ses meilleurs amis, Pétunia était une fille revêche et vindicative. Elle ? Elle aurait élevé Harry ? Elle n'avait pas caché son dégoût de toutes les personnes dotées de magie. Lily lui avait dit que c'était surtout de la jalousie et qu'il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Sirius espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait dépassé ça en recueillant Harry. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit le plus vite possible à Little Whining, ville que le maire avait déclaré être la leur.

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver leur maison, et se tapit dans un bosquet de fleur pour les observer. Il reconnut immédiatement Pétunia. Elle avait vieillit. Mal. Son mari était un hippopotame rubicond et son fils une baleine rose et luisante. Marge une créature désagréable et repoussante. Il ne vit Harry que plus tard dans la journée et ce fut un nouveau choc. Consciemment ou non, il avait imaginé son filleul tel que James avait été lorsqu'il l'avait perdu. Grand, athlétique, sûr de lui. Flamboyant. Le choc de voir ce petit être fragile et silencieux lui creusa le cœur plus sûrement que ne l'avait fait Azkaban et ses injures en douze ans.

Le soir même, il assista à la dispute entre Harry et ses tuteurs. Il observa la rage brûler dans ses yeux, le frisson d'une haine bien connue le parcourir. Pendant qu'Harry se révoltait, Sirius se vit lui-même, des années plus tôt, fourrer ses affaires dans un sac et s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la maison de ses parents. Il vit son filleul, ivre de fureur, faire enfler sa tante et dégainer sa baguette pour récupérer ses affaires.

Alors que sa famille se démenait pour récupérer Marge, Harry s'enfuyait dans la nuit, inconscient de Sirius qui le talonnait de près. Le garçon s'arrêta sur un trottoir, épuisé et inquiet, semblant ne pas savoir quoi faire. L'ouïe plus fine de Sirius lui permit d'entendre les cris de son oncle qui arrivait au pas de course. Il fallait agir vite. Si cette espèce de gros cochon rattrapait son filleul, Merlin sait ce qu'il lui ferait subir comme punition.

Sirius n'aurait su dire s'il avait prémédité ce qui allait suivre ou s'il avait simplement agit à l'instinct. Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait pertinemment ce qu'un adolescent en fugue qui ne pouvait transplaner devait faire pour se déplacer vite et loin. Il devait appeler le Magicobus. Il bougea, faisant bruisser les fourrés. Si Harry était aussi prudent que sa mère, il partirait en courant en comprenant que quelque chose le guettait. Et s'il était à moitié aussi téméraire que son père alors il voudrait d'abord voir ce qu'il devait fuir. Et pour appeler le Magicobus il fallait…

Il sortit des buissons, juste le temps de croiser le regard de son filleul. Ce qu'il vit d'Harry ce soir là réchauffa son cœur. Courageux comme son père, avec la même détermination dans le regard, la volonté farouche de réussir, la souplesse dans les gestes. Le dos droit, le port fier, l'instinct dans les veines.

« Lumos. »

Pendant que son garçon grimpait dans l'énorme véhicule, il parti dans l'autre sens et surgi toutes dents dehors sur le chemin de Vernon, grondant et aboyant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse demi-tour.

**oOo**

Voir Harry avait été un remonte-moral puissant mais lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Certain qu'il allait se mettre en sécurité, Sirius s'en fut à toute vitesse, ralliant Londres le plus vite possible. Il trouva facilement la gare, et son déguisement lui permit d'y vagabonder relativement tranquillement. Il lui suffisait de traîner à côté d'un clochard si un vigile ou un auror le regardait de trop près et de se glisser dans les ombres dès qu'ils regardaient ailleurs. Il espérait passer sur la voie 9 ¾ rapidement et de là, suivre les rails à une allure régulière jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard en se nourrissant des animaux qu'il trouverait sur son chemin. Malheureusement il n'avait pas prévu que la voie serait bloquée. En raison de son évasion, les aurors avaient bouclé tous les lieux où il était susceptible d'attaquer Harry Potter. Pour cette raison, la voie 9 ¾ resterait close jusqu'au jour de la rentrée.

Ce contretemps inquiéta Sirius. Il craignait de devoir passer sous le nez des aurors mais après le départ du train, la voie serait définitivement bloquée jusqu'aux vacances suivantes et le problème se poserait à nouveau. Et sans les rails, impossible de se rendre à Poudlard. On était en août, il lui faudrait attendre encore trois semaines et arriver en même temps ou juste après Peter… Tant pis, il se résigna à attendre. Il chercha un lieu où il pourrait se retransformer sans se faire repérer et débusqua un immeuble abandonné non loin de la gare. Les premiers étages étaient squattés par des SDF mais le dernier étage, sous les toits, était en trop mauvais état pour être habitable. Le plafond crevé laissait passer la pluie et les rats infestaient l'étage. Finalement, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce que Sirius avait connu pendant des années et le vent glacial dans la nuit était presque un bon souvenir.

Il passa les trois semaines qui suivirent à s'entraîner. S'entraîner à chasser, à se transformer d'homme en chien et de chien en homme avec vitesse et fluidité. S'entraîner à parler, retrouver ses mots. Réapprendre à se tenir droit, à marcher longtemps. Il mit un point d'honneur à retrouver un peu d'hygiène aussi. Il vola une paire de ciseaux et coupa court la tignasse grisonnante et emmêlée qui lui balayait les reins. De même il tenta de raccourcir sa barbe et de se couper les ongles. Il profita de la nuit pour aller se baigner dans le courant glacé de la Tamise et débarrasser du mieux qu'il pouvait son corps de la couche de crasse qui le recouvrait. Dans les caisses où on déposait des vêtements pour le secours populaire, il trouva des vêtements et des chaussures à peu près à sa taille. Chaque jour il rôdait autour de la gare pour s'assurer qu'il ne raterait pas le jour de la rentrée et repérer les points faibles de la surveillance des aurors. Quand il le pouvait il récupérait un journal abandonné et essayait d'écouter les conversations dans les rues ou les jardins publics pour se tenir au courant de la situation.

Le jour de la rentrée, il était prêt. Comme lorsqu'il était entré dans le bar, il attendit que la file de gens qui entrait par le passage secret soit quasiment continue et se glissa entre deux chariots sous sa forme animagus. A peine passé de l'autre côté, il sauta directement sur la voie et se cacha sous le train priant pour que personne n'ait fait attention à lui. Il pensait rester caché là jusqu'à ce que le train démarre mais changea d'avis quand il vit les aurors quadriller l'espace et fouiller partout. Il rejoignit le dernier wagon, loin derrière la voie, là où personne n'allait. A l'abri des regards, il grimpa sur la plate-forme qui le terminait. Comme il l'escomptait une échelle permettait de monter sur le toit. Il tenta d'y grimper mais ses pattes de chien ne lui permettaient pas de saisir les barreaux. Au bout de trois tentatives et commençant à se laisser gagner par la panique il ne vit qu'une solution. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se transforma à toute vitesse agrippa les échelons et se hissa le plus vite possible sur le toit avant de reprendre sa forme animale. Le tout avait pris moins d'une seconde, mais la terreur le plaqua sur la tôle pendant dix bonnes minutes, pendant qu'il écoutait les voix des passagers, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui dirait s'il avait été découvert ou non. Il resta allongé là jusqu'au départ du train et c'est seulement quand celui-ci eut gagné sa vitesse de croisière qu'il s'autorisa à bouger.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il remonta jusqu'à la locomotive. Arrivé à la cheminée, il vit une pelle animée magiquement qui alimentaire régulièrement le feu. Il se laissa tomber sur le tas de charbon, et creusa le plus loin possible. Il se dégagea ainsi un petit espace dans lequel il se calla, ne laissant dépasser que sa truffe pour pouvoir respirer. Il s'y endormir, bercé par les remous du train.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, fourbu, le corps meurtri par le combustible, et l'échine parcourue de frissons. Epuisé, il mit un moment à saisir ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que quand il reconnut le chant de Rampant qu'il comprit : les détraqueurs inspectaient le train et il n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de là sans être repéré. Il se concentra, fit le vide dans son esprit, et, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant, resta inerte et inutile, sans volonté et sans pensées. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait découvert par ses ex-geôliers. Sont seuls espoirs était de se rendre aussi discret que possible, pour que ce soit ses anciens amis qui le trouvent et non une de ces bêtes assoiffées qui avaient tenté de le dévorer lors de son évasion. Avec un peu de chance, Rampant reconnaîtrait les vibrations de son esprit avant les autres et déciderait de l'aider. Ou de l'embrasser s'il avait trop faim. A choisir, il préférait que ce soit lui.

Ce ne fut pas Rampant qui le trouva. A vrai dire, aucun d'eux ne le fit. Il entendit tous les détraqueurs se précipiter vers le milieu du train et ne se posa pas de question. Saisissant sa chance, il sortit de sa cachette et s'éloigna le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Dissimulé derrière un arbre, il attendit un long moment que le train reparte. Quand il eut disparu à l'horizon, Sirius s'élança à sa suite, d'une foulée régulière. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il aperçut une silhouette flottante qui semblait l'attendre. Téméraire et peut être un peu fou, il alla à sa rencontre. Lorsque les fantômes de James et Lily jaillirent à ses côtés et que son cœur se contracta, il répondit au salut de Vacillant et se retransforma. Le messager lui expliqua que, comme il le pensait, ils avaient perçu son esprit. Irradiant avait fait diversion en attaquant son petit protégé, Harry.

Sirius en entendant ça, se mit en colère et l'offrit sans détour à Vacillant, sachant qu'il prendrait ça comme un cadeau. Celui-ci but ses sentiments jusqu'à le laisser pantelant et lui apprit ensuite qu'ils se reverraient sans doute à Poudlard. Il aurait aimé demander aux détraqueurs de laisser son filleul en paix mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ils étaient, après tout, des créatures de souffrances et leur vocation était de faire souffrir. Ils s'étaient accommodés de Sirius et de son don particulier mais ne changeraient ni pour lui ni pour aucun autre. Le dernier message de Vacillant venait du Taiseux en personne. Il lui disait qu'ils avaient déjà bien trop fait pour lui et que la faim les tiraillait. Son esprit était de plus en plus solide et bientôt même eux ne pourraient y résister. Ils le respectaient et lui souhaitaient de ne jamais se recroiser. Dans le cas contraire, qu'il sache qu'il ne serait pas épargné. Ils avaient ordre de l'embrasser à la seconde où ils le verraient et n'hésiteraient pas. Qu'il se dépêche de trouver une baguette et de révéler son patronus. Sirius promit qu'il se battrait contre eux avec la dernière énergie. Vacillant s'inclina, effleura ses flancs en une dernière et épouvantable caresse et s'en fut.

Sirius chancela et s'effondra sur le sol. Il dû attendre que l'herbe dégèle complètement autour de lui et que son corps se réchauffe sous les rayons du soleil avant de pouvoir repartir. Quand les battements de son cœur reprirent leur vigueur, il reprit sa forme animale et marcha. Suivant le train, il capta une odeur. Légère, ténue. Presque inexistante. Il se mit à trotter derrière elle pour la suivre, puis à galoper. Puis plus vite encore, au fur et à mesure que la joie tirait le sang dans ses muscles et que l'espoir s'infiltrait en lui, résonnant dans la plaine. Parce qu'il connaissait cette odeur. Une odeur de chocolat et de grimoire. Une odeur de vieux loup.

Remus.


End file.
